The Date xx 100 Percent More Toaster
by Evil Twins INC
Summary: Slight OCC Ed doesn't like fanboys, he likes Roy. Al, however, likes toaster. Shonen ai and Yaoi...hints of Roy x Ed, Al x Toaster.


Riku-Chan: Riku-chan doesn't own FMA. If she did, she'd make roy and ed do things too explicit for any sane TV channel to want to play!

Riku-Chan: Hey is that a celing fan?

Risa-Chan: Dont.

Risa-Chan: Resist.

Risa-Chan: Im tired of peeling you off walls.

Riku-Chan: Buuuttt I LIKE ceiling fans!

:gonK:

Risa-Chan: So do dustbunnies... your point?

Riku-Chan: gasp my ED PILLOWS ON IT!

Risa-Chan: Oh god.

Riku-Chan: Enjoy the story, I get my ed pillow!

* * *

A chibi 16-year old blocked the bright sunlight with his auto-mail arm, his hair brushing the back of his neck.

"Damn mustang...I know he took my hair tie!"

On remembering what they had been doing, Ed blushed and decided to shut up about the whole thing.

"Then again, he did buy me a whole pack..where the hell are they!"

Shielding his face once again, he looked down the road.

Several fangirls stood in a cafe, watching the lone Full Metal.

And then the brave one approached, tapping the Chibi alchemist on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, short miss, but you seem lost."

The FullMetal turned around, anger stamped all over his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T DRINK FROM THE TOILET EVEN IF HE WANTED TO?"

A chibi 16-year old blocked the bright sunlight with his auto-mail arm, his hair brushing the back of his neck.

"Damn mustang...I know he took my hair tie!"

On remembering what they had been doing, Ed blushed and decided to shut up about the whole thing.

"Then again, he did buy me a whole pack..where the hell are they!"

Shielding his face once again, he looked down the road.

Several fangirls stood in a cafe, watching the lone Full Metal.

And then the brave one approached, tapping the Chibi alchemist on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, short miss, but you seem lost."

Ed stiffened, and turned around, his hands dangerously close.

"Ooohhh shit," the Fanboy mumbled, realizing the infamous Alchemist's temper.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T DRINK FROM THE TOILET EVEN IF HE WANTE--!" The alchmist exploded, but he didn't get very far, seeing as the fan boy pressed his lips against the alchemists.

Ed froze, and then his eyes widened with fury.Pushing the fan boy away, he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" ShortMetal Alchemist screamed, and blushed, running down the road screaming

"FREAK" the whole way, wiping his hands on his mouth.

Stopping, he got an evil idea. Calmly, he recolected himself,

and walked back up to the fanboy...who was still standing there,

amazed at his own stupidity and courage.

Standing in front of the fan boy, Ed clapped his hands and dropped to the ground, and the fanboy melted...into a toaster.

Picking it up, he heard the call of "NII-SAN!" and ran towards Al.

"Hey, Al, I got you a gag gift," Ed lied, grinning.

"Nii-sann, lemme see!" Al yelled, half hoping he was kidding..about the gag part, of course

"here, Al!" Ed grinned, placing the toaster in Al's metal arms.

Al stared for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"A TOASTER?But..brother.."

"It's name is winry..."

"THANK YOU BROTHER THANK YOU!"

Ed stared.

"Wait a second, Al...you never told me that!"

Al stopped, and if it was possible for a metal suit of armour to blush, Al acheived it.

"Well, brother...Hey look! Isn't that mustang?"

"Who, the toaster?"

"No, look behind you"

The Chibi Alchemist turned, and saw Mustang.Blushing a little, he played with his loose hair.

"Hello, FullMetal," Roy said, coming up behind Ed, acting like nothing had happened in his office.

"Did you miss me?"

"Why would I?" Ed questioned. But he and Roy knew it was just for show..so nobody would know that there was love between the two.

"Full Metal, Full Metal, Full Metal. What should I do with you..?"Roy asked, teasingly.

"C'mon Al, lets go." Ed said, with a tinge of regret so mustang would know everything would be ok later, and he grabbed Als arm, stomping off.

"Nii-san...?"

"Yeah Al?"

"why do you and mustang hate eachother?Brother...he's not that mean to you"

Ed stiffened. "I don't ha--what am I saying? Of course I hate him! He's always messing with me in ways NOBODY else can. He calls me short for kic--DAMNIT!" Ed screamed, tripping over a rock.

"Brother? Are you ok? And what was that about you not hating mustang?"

Ed covered his mouth, sure his mistake would lead to his and Roy's discovery. "It's nothing Al. You know as well as I do that I hate the bastard."

They stopped by a stream, watching the reflection of metal to skin to metal.

Sighing, Al hugged 'Winry' as he now called the toaster to what would be his chest.

Ed fiddled with his braid, which he had re-done after seeing Mustang.

"Brother...?" Al started.

"Yeah?" Ed said, still looking down into the water.

"You wouldn't keep a secret from me, right?"

"Sure, Al...C'mon, let's go."

Tugging Al, they reached the site where there house once stood.

Passing it silently, they continued walking, Ed's leg creaking surriptiously.

"Nii-san...?" Al began again.

"what, Al?" Ed replied, testily. His foot hurt

"..Nevermind..." Al said quietly.

Reaching the door, Ed knocked, as al cowered in fear.

"ED!AL!" Winry screamed, opening the door.

"Hi..Winry" Al said, obviously scared.

"Hi Al...whats with the toaster?"

"Um...brother gave it to me as a joke.."

Winry shot Ed a glance, and turned back to Al.

"Well come on in, Ya'll!

Ed and Al walked inside, and Ed's foot gave a huge groan.

"Uh...Winry..you wouldn't mind fixing this, would you?"

Winry looked, and Ed grinned and ltook his boot off, showing winry a completely destroyed, as in SMASHED TO BITS foot.

"JEEZUS, ED!" She yelled, an evil look in her eyes. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO HEAVY ON IT!"

"Um...Winry...don't...don't hurt me now!" Ed said, slightly scared.

"Just fix it, ok?"

"Winry?" Al said. "Don't hurt him...I accidentally stepped on his foot"

"oh." Winry said, calming down. "Sorry Ed"

Ed sweatdropped. And then burst out laughing.

"Winry, it's funny when your mad...it's like automail is your life...not a--" Ed stopped, about to reveal Al's secret, which he wasn't supposed to know

It was Winry and Al's turn to sweatdrop.

**xxx--Indicates Passing of Time--xxx**

"Back here, again." Ed sighed. Winry gasped, looking out the train window at everything

"oh, I've never been here before!"

"Relax, Winry" Al said, his hand around Winrys.

Ed pretended not to notice, and he really didn't care. Not even his brother knew, though.

They stopped in front of an automail shop, and Winry bounced around,

looking at everything.

"Um, Brother? Winry?"

"Yeah, Al?" Winry and Ed said, at the same time.

"Um...I have to go somewhere tonight..."

"ok...Well I'm going to go...see you guys later.." Ed said, taking off so Winry and Al could be alone.

"Winry?" Al said, back at the shop.

"Yes, Al?"

"I really do have to be somewhere else tonight...why don't you go out with Ed somewhere tonight...I'm not as familiar with central as he is..."

"Oh, alright Al."

**xx--xxx--xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-x-**

Ed sighed, and walked around aimlessly. Suddenly remembering the scene from a few days ago, Ed decided NOT to go near any cafes by himself.

He walked around for a few hours, and then decided to go back to his and Al's apartment

they rented a few months back.

Sighing, he lay down on his bed, and fell asleep.

An hour later, the phone rang.

"Ehlo?" Ed said sleepily.

"FullMetal. Can you meet me at the cafe you were planning to go to with Winry in a few hours?"

"Mustang!" Was Eds stunned response.

"What, Fullmetal?"

"Why the hell do you need me and WINRY there?"

"I felt bad for hawkeye...and asked her out to dinner...let's make this as painless on both of us as possible."

"But..Mustang..why her and not ME?"

"We're skipping out, Edward."

"I see."

"Seven o' Clock?"

"Fine.How did you know...?" Ed questioned, his hair falling over his eyes as he lay back down on the bed.

"Al."

-click-

"Alright. Looks like it won't be that painful tonight..." Ed grinned, and fell back asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x More passing of time-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ed met Winry outside the apartment at six thirty...Dressed as he normally was.

Silently, they walked to the cafe. Winry spotted hawkeye, and pulled Ed over.

"Why don't we all eat together?" Winry and Riza said.

FullMetal and Mustang looked at eachother, winked and

said "Sure, why not"

After sitting for a half hour, Ed got up, and walked towards the bathroom.

Mustang followed about five minutes later, leaving money on the table.

Both girls looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Of course they gave us the slip!" Riza laughed."I think Roy had this planned out..."

"Sure," Winry said. "Ed knew it all along."

Behind the cafe, Ed and Roy looked at eachother in a way two straight men never would. But then again, they weren't.

"I think that's the best slip i've ever given someone," Ed started, looking up at Mustange, thier lips close.

"Sure, sure," Mustang said, leaning down and kissing Ed, his tounge finding his way into Ed's mouth. He pulled Ed close, explored his mouth, and thanked god he wasn't straight,and funnily...tasted cheesecake. A/N: Sorry. I had to. XD

Ed slightly moaned, and finally they broke apart, only because of lack of oxygen.

"Let's go," They both said, walking off.

Winry and Riza stood up, after paying with the money Roy had left on the table.

"Well, I'll see you!"

And Winry walked off, navigating towards the Auto-mail shop.

Ed woke up, slightly chilled. Looking over, he saw Roy sleeping next to him. Shivering from lack of clothes, he looked at the alarm clock.

"Shit," Ed said. Roy was going to be late for work...again.

"I've got to stop letting him take advangate of me so much," Ed sighed, finding a pair of shorts, which where his, he hopedand found the rest of his clothes. Sighing, he put them on,as Roy muttered incoherently under his breath,

got out of the bed,and walked into the tiny kitchen.

Ed smiled, and ma made some coffee for Roy, hoping the scent would wake him.

Ed closed the door smilingly behind him...

"Edward..." Roys voice called out.

sighing, Ed went back to Roy in the bed.

"I never can leave, can I?" He said, kissing Roy.

"No, and I won't let you.." Roy said, holding Ed close to him.

* * *

FIN.

xEd Equals Lovex: I apologize for OOC-ness. D: I don't know much about Winry..or Hawkeye. It's slight lime :D

I love FMA, you do too. Me no own, so you no sue. D


End file.
